SECRET
by inhbie
Summary: Byun baekhyun gadis yang dikenal dengan segala kesempurnaanya yang mampu membuat para pria terpikat, namun siapa sangka diantara beribu lelaki yang memujanya ia lebih tertarik dengan pria berpenampilan cupu yang menyimpan rahasia.. Rahasia apakah itu? Chanbaek Gs and other cast
1. chapter 1

Chanbaek Fanfiction

Genre: T-M

SECRET

SUMMARY

Byun baekhyun gadis yang dikenal dengan segala kesempurnaanya yang mampu membuat para pria terpikat, namun siapa sangka diantara beribu lelaki yang memujanya ia lebih tertarik dengan pria berpenampilan cupu yang menyimpan rahasia..

Rahasia apakah itu??

WARNING IS GS

JIKA ANDA BUKAN PENYUKA GS-GS CLUB SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN CERITA INI.

WARNING TYPO BERTEBARAN

\--HAPPY READING--

Derap langkah kaki yang dibalut highells memekakan telinga begitu terdengar ketika gadis berambut pink menyala turun dari mobilnya yang juga berwarna sama seperti rambutnya, kacamata hitam yang setia menengger dihidungnya diangkat menampilkan wajahnya yang mungil.

bibir meronanya tersenyum menggoda kepada lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja, sesekali ia mengedipkan matanya kepada para kumpulan lelaki yang kini asik melihatnya tanpa sadar mulut mereka sedikit terbuka. bahkan para lelaki itu kini makin semangat mengikuti gadis mungil yang kini sudah berjalan melewati lorong kampus untuk menuju fakultasnya.

Byun Baekhyun gadis mungil yang kini membuat seluruh lelaki terpikat karena pesonanya yang memikat hati kaum adam membuat ia dijuluki _BeatifulQueen_ karena kecantikannya yang membuat para gadis lainnya merasa iri dan ingin menjadi seperti dia, Bahkan mereka sampai membuat fansclub untuknya karena mereka sangat menganggumi kecantikannya, bahkan lelaki tampan dan kaya raya yang menyatakan cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah entah sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang terlanjur patah hati karena ditolaknya, namun hal itu tak membuat mereka gentar, bila tidak berhasil menjadi kekasihnya maka mereka akan menjadi fansnya yang selalu memperhatikan gadis atau bisa dikatakan idolanya.. Well hal itu membuat seluruh kampus seperti membuatnya seperti idola tapi ia tak memusingkannya malahan membiarkannya al-hasil membuat fansnya kian bertambah banyak.

"Well gadis populer kita sudah datang"

Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang memiliki mata bulat burung hantunya menatap baekhyun dari atas kebawah menelisik penampilan temannya yang berbeda.

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu lagi?"

Penampilan berbeda baekhyun adalah rambutnya yang berwarna pink menyala, sebelumnya warna rambut baekhyun merah maron namun kali ini ia menggantinya menjadi warna pink menyala dengan rambut sepinggangnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya sebelum duduk disebelah kyungsoo "Aku hanya ingin menggantinya dengan warna ini" Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya sedikit berantakan akibat terpaan angin nakal yang kini berhembus di jendela, menutupnya dan setelah itu mengambil bedak yang berada ditasnya, memakaikan bedak tersebut diwajahnya yang sudah terlampau sempurna.

Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabat mungilnya yang kini masih fokus dengan penampilannya menggelengkan kepalanya bahkan kini sedang memoleskan lipgloss pink di bibirnya yang mungil, bahkan tanpa perlu lipgloss bibirnya sudah merah namun baekhyun tetap baekhyun dia selalu mementingkan penampilannya yang sialnya membuat para lelaki kian marak mendekatnya.

 _Apakah ia tidak sadar jika penampilannya sudah sangat sempurna hingga para lelaki sudah tak bisa bernapas akibat kecantikannya?_

Dan setelah memperbaiki penampilannya ia segera menaruh alat makeup nya kedalam tasnya dan sedetik kemudian Dosen yang akan mengajar telah datang dan semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut nampak serius ketika dosen menerangkan dan itu pun yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

~SECRET~

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo kini sudah berada di kantin kampus menikmati makanan mereka dengan nikmat namun tidak dengan kenyamanan.

Karena kini mereka sudah dihadapkan dengan kamera handpone dari orang-orang memotret ke arah mereka berdua atau lebih bisa dibilang memotret ke arah baekhyun yang kini nampak cuek dan seolah tak memperdulikannya malahan menikmati makanannya dengan anggun membuat para pasang mata yang menatapnya apalagi lelaki kini berdecak kagum dan terpesona, Oh idola mereka sungguh terlihat cantik ketika sedang makan membuat mereka semangat untuk memotretnya tanpa perduli dengan makanan mereka yang berada di meja masing-masing bahkan lelaki yang sudah mempunyai pasangan seolah lebih memilih menatapnya daripada kekasih mereka yang kini merengut kesal.

Kyungsoo menatap jengah ke arah mereka semua, menghela nafas berat serta memberikan tatapan sinis, didalam hatinya merutuki kejadian ini, ini bukan pertama kali ia mengalaminya namun seolah-olah ia masih belum terbiasa dan sangat sangat menganggunya.

Baekhyun melihat kyungsoo yang sedang kesal akibat fansnya tertawa kecil, namun kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"Yaak,kenapa kau tertawa?"kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearah baekhyun.

"Kau harus terbiasa kyungie"

Kyungsoo mendelik matanya kesal kearah baekhyun lagi ketika mendengar panggilan namanya yang diucapkan baekhyun.

"Yaakk..jangan panggil namaku seperti itu"

"Wae?,kau tak suka?"

"Sangat-sangat tak suka, mengerti?" kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah baekhyun yang kini masih asik terkekeh, apakah ada hal lucu disini? kurasa tidak ada pikir kyungsoo.

"Lagipula aku takkan pernah terbiasa karena aku itu benci dengan keramaian"

"Iya-iya aku tahu" baekhyun menoleh kearah orang-orang yang masih asik memotretnya "Mungkin mereka memotretku karena warna rambutku yang baru, kau tahu kan aku ini sudah seperti idola" baekhyun tersenyum bangga sambil sesekali memainkan rambut pinknya.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas "iya-iya idola cantik yang setia menjomblo"

"Yaakk" baekhyun berteriak kesal pasalnya kyungsoo yang kini sudah meledeknya.

"Wae?aku benarkan?, kau masih menjomblo hingga pada umur 23 ni" Kyungsoo masih bersemangat untuk meledek baekhyun pasalnya kini wajah baekhyun yang sudah memerah akibat menahan amarah.

"Yakk,kau tau kan jika aku masih meny--"

"Menyukai cinta pertamamu" kyungsoo memotong ucapan baekhyun matanya memutar malas lagi ketika mengetahui maksud baekhyun kemana. "Tapi--baekhyun kau sendiri tidak mengingatnya dan kau masih berharap"

"Tapi aku sedikit mengingatnya"

"Apakah karena itu kau menolak pernyataan cinta dari lelaki yang menurutmu berpenampilan berlebihan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Astaga baekhyun kau ini aneh sekali, semua lelaki itu sama saja kau tahu" kyungsoo menceramahi baekhyun, Dan kini baekhyun merengut lucu yang dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dari kyungsoo.

"Aku bingung dengan seleramu ini seperti apa"

Baekhyun merengut, melihat itu kyungsoo segera memberikan tatapan lembut kepada baekhyun "Tapi yang aku harapkan kau segera mendapatkan yang terbaik" ucapnya

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan, baekhyun menyuruh duluan kyungsoo untuk pergi ke fakultas mereka , ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu, selepas kyungsoo pergi baekhyun pun segera berlalu dari sana.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo masuk di universitas Seoul, mereka berdua mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu jurusan bahasa, mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak mereka masuk di kuliah ini dan seperjalannya waktu mereka berdua pun terlihat akrab dan akhirnya menjalani pertemanan sampai sekarang, baekhyun sangat menyukai kyungsoo orangnya akan menjadi manis jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai dan akan berubah marah jika ada sesuatu yang ia tidak suka, seperti tadi ia benci dengan keramaian, maka dari itu kyungsoo selalu memberi tatapan mengerikan terhadap fansnya tapi biarpun ia tidak nyaman tetapi dia selalu menemani baekhyun, dan baekhyun sangat beruntung mempunyai kyungsoo, dengan keberadaan kyungsoo yang selalu ada didekatnya.

~SECRET~

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong yang sedikit ramai dan hal itu membuat ia sedikit bernafas lega karena fansnya tidak lagi mengikutinya karena waktu kuliah mereka sudah dimulai dan ia sangat bersyukur.

Baekhyun membuka pintu perpustakaan perlahan, memunculkan kepalanya terdahulu untuk melihat situasi di dalam dan ia bersyukur lagi perpustakaan itu cukup sepi dan dugaan seperti baekhyun kira kalau orang-orang sedang mengikuti mata kuliah mereka.

Dengan langkah pasti ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar yang sudah dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku yang berjejeran rapi di belakangnya terdapat ruang baca yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak kampus, ruang baca tersebut dilapisi kaca transparan jadi kita bisa melihat orang membaca didalam ruang itu.

Baekhyun segera memapaki kakinya menuju rak buku mencari buku yang akan ia bawa di fakultasnya, matanya menjelajahi seluruh buku yang ada di rak tersebut dan atensinya tertuju buku yang berada di rak atas dan buku itu adalah incarannya, ia menghela nafas berat ketika ia sudah menemukannya, ia merutuki tinggi badannya yang pendek dan dengan usaha ia mengambil buku tersebut dengan menjinjitkan kakinya sekuat tenaga tangannya berusaha menggapai buku tersebut dengan susah payah.

 _"Sedikit lagi"_ batinnya sambil terus berusaha

"Perlu kubantu?"

Sebuah suara berat yang berasal dibelakangnya membuat ia berjengit kaget, aktifitasnya terhenti ia mengerutkan alisnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengatakan tersebut semoga bukan fansnya karena ia sudah lelah meladeni mereka, dengan gerakan pelan ia segera membalikkan badannya perlahan, tatapannya tertuju pada dada bidang dan perlahan matanya naik untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut dan kali ini ia terdiam memandangi wajah orang tersebut

Baekhyun menelisik wajahnya , ia memiliki mata besar yang bulat, hidung mancung, alis sedikit tebal, bibir _kissable_ yang kenyal, dan penampilannya yang memakai kacamata bulat dan rambut turun yang berponi sehingga menutupi jidatnya membuat baekhyun terdiam dengan cukup lama.

"Apa perlu ku bantu?" Dan lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh lelaki tersebut membuat baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ia gelagapan dan mengangguk cepat.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum ia segera melangkah mendekat rak buku tersebut dan kali ini baekhyun menahan nafasnya dengan muka yang memerah , bagaimana tidak? wajah baekhyun bersentuhan dengan dada bidang lelaki tersebut dan bahkan ia bisa menyium wangi tubuh lelaki itu.

Setelah mengambil buku yang berada di atas rak buku ia segera melangkah mundur untuk melihat wajah gadis yang kini memerah dan masih menahan nafas..

"Bernapaslah"

Seolah diperintahkan baekhyun pun segera bernafas, menghirup udara dengan rakus, ia menatap lelaki tersebut yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya, lelaki berkacamata bulat tersebut memberikan buku yang telah ia ambil tadi kepada baekhyun, baekhyun menerimanya perlahan.

"Te--terima kasih"

Dan balasan yang ia dapatkan adalah senyuman hangat dari lelaki berkacamata bulat tersebut, dan segera berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap punggung lelaki dengan helaan nafas memegang dadanya yang kini berdetak tak karuan.

" _Astaga"_ batinnya dengan wajah memerah dan tangannya yang masih merasakan debaran jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Halooooo guysss apa kabar? Bin bikin cerita baru nih, hehe tolong berikan pendapat kalian tentang cerita baru Bin ini yaa *Bow*

Kira-kira siapa ya yang nolong baekhyun di perpus? bisa kalian tebak? pasti bisa yakan?? *hehe*

Kurang panjang kah? dah segitu aja dulu yaa guys :)

Nanti kalo review bagus nanti chapter selanjutnya di panjangin kaya anunya cy *hahahaha*

Dahh itu aja yang pengen Bin sampaikan , Semoga kalian menyukai cerita baru Bin ini dengan me REVIEW, FAFORIT,FOLLOW cerita ini *hehe* *berharap*

Dadaaadahhhhhh... *kecyupmaniss*


	2. Chapter 02

\--Happy Reading--

.

.

"Baek..

"Baekhyun.."

"BAEKHYUN"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan baekhyun,ia menoleh kesamping dimana terdapat kyungsoo dengan wajah merengutnya,menatap kesal kearah baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal,pasalnya ia sudah memanggil nama baekhyun berulang kali,namun gadis mungil yang berada disebelahnya tak menghiraukannya,seperti tengah melamun,dan entah melamun apa ia tidak tahu. Mereka kini sudah berada difakultas, menerima mata kuliah mereka sedari tadi, dan akhirnya telah selesai, sebab itu kyungsoo memanggilnya karena sedari tadi fokus baekhyun entah kemana, ia ingin mengajak baekhyun pulang, namun dari tadi panggilannya tak dihiraukan dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung,karena kyungsoo menyajikan wajah kesalnya kearahnya

"Kau ini--sedang memikirkan apa sih? dari tadi aku memanggilmu tau" jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal ,bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. haruskah ia bercerita tentang kejadian tadi di perpus atau tidak?

"Umm--aku tadi bertemu dengan lelaki di perpus" dan akhirnya baekhyun lebih memilih bercerita kepada kyungsoo sahabatnya, mungkin menceritakan sedikit tak apa.

kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya "Apa ini,kau memang sudah banyak bertemu dengan para lelaki,kenapa?apa itu fansmu?apa ia mengganggu mu?" kyungsoo bertanya cepat pasalnya ia bingung dengan ucapan baekhyun, ia bertemu dengan lelaki di perpus dan itu hal biasa menurut kyungsoo,pasalnya baekhyun itu sudah dikelilingi oleh lelaki manapun jadi tak heran jika fansnya bisa mengikuti sampai diperpus,mengingat fans baekhyun tidak sedikit.

"Bukan itu kyung--aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang--"

"SAYANG!!"

Perkataan baekhyun terpotong oleh sebuah suara jakun yang berada didepan pintu keluar,mereka berdua menoleh kearah tersebut.

Disana lelaki tinggi,tampan dengan senyumnya yang merekah,ditambah dengan ciri kulit khasnya yang berwarna tan-. lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah dua gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Jongin"gumam kyungsoo,setelah melihat lelaki yang berteriak "Sayang" dengan suara yang menggelenggar di ruangan,untungnya ruangan ini telah sunyi dan hanya tersisa baekhyun dan kyungsoo, dan telah ditambah dengan lelaki yang bernama jongin yang kini sudah melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sayang--kau lama sekali keluar,aku menunggumu dari tadi di gerbang" Jongin lelaki berkulit tan mengucap kearah kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk.

Jongin dan kyungsoo sudah berpacaran selama Mereka masih SMA,dan itu yang membuat baekhyun kagum,mereka pasangan yang cukup awet menurut baekhyun, sedangkan dia tak pernah merasakan indahnya pacaran dengan lelaki,merasakan cinta pun hanya pada waktu masa kecilnya yang ia kukuhkan dengan cinta pertamanya, namun setelah itu ia tak merasakannya lagi.

Kyungsoo dan jongin memang jarang memamerkan kemesraan mereka ditempat umum atau diarea kampus,karena kyungsoo tak suka jika mereka diperhatikan, jadi mereka memamerkannya jika hanya ada mereka berdua atau berada ditempat yang kurang ramai.

Seperti ini kyungsoo tersenyum hangat ketika jongin membelai kepalanya dengan mesra, dan baekhyun yang hanya menontonnya dengan rasa sedikit kesal dan--iri

"Yakk..Aku masih ada disini,jika kalian ingin tahu" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sedikit kesal melihatnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menyengir tak berdosa kearah baekhyun.

"Maaf ya baekhyun,hari ini aku kencan dengan my baby kyungie dulu,jadi aku akan meminjam temanmu dulu" Jongin berucap sambil mengenggam tangan kyungsoo mesra, kyungsoo mendadak tersipu namun setelahnya melayangkan cubitan kecil dipinggang jongin,lelaki tersebut meringis kecil.

"Maaf baekhyun,aku lupa hari ini aku ada janji dengan jongin,jadi aku akan pulang duluan dengannya" Ucap kyungsoo

"Baiklah,kalian berdua pergilah"baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis kearah kyungsoo, "kau jongin,kuharap kau tak bertindak macam-macam saat kalian kencan" baekhyun beralih menatap sengit kearah jongin.

"Tenang saja,aku tak akan bertindak macam-macam yang kau khawatirkan"jongin membalasnya dengan senyumnya, dan beralih menatap kyungsoo disampingnya "Ayo kita pergi" ajaknya,yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun kami duluan,Sampai jumpa besok"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun meninggalkan baekhyun diruangan tersebut, baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pasangan tersebut, setelah merapikan buku-bukunya ia pun segera melangkah keluar.

Sebelum menjejalkan langkah kakinya didepan pintu, ia lebih mengecek kondisi kampus dulu sebelum keluar, bukan apa-apa hanya saja ia sedang malas meladeni fans-fansnya,walau tadi pagi dia sempat tak menghiraukannya,tapi sore ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk sekedar tersenyum kearah fansnya atau sedikit bertukar sapa.

Pikirannya masih melayang tentang kejadian diperpus, ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang sosok lelaki yang telah membantunya, penampilannya yang tak biasa untuk lelaki pada umumnya, memakai kacamata bulat dan rambut poninya yang turun menutup dahinya, dan baekhyun yakin jika lelaki tersebut seperiti orang--cupu, walau baekhyun tak mengenalnya tapi penampilannya bisa dipastikan baekhyun, memang lelaki yang selalu dekat dengannya tak jauh dari perfeksionis dan menarik perhatian, namun kali ini ia lebih tertarik dengan lelaki berkacamata bulat daripada lelaki yang selalu mendekatinya.

Aneh--

Tapi itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini, didalam pikirannya ia seperti mengingat sesuatu yang hilang diingatannya dan ia tidak tahu apa itu,mungkin ia sedang lelah jadi pikirannya sedang berkelana.

Baekhyun bersyukur fans-fansnya sudah pulang, well--jam pulang kuliah memang sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu jadi tak heran jika kampus sudah sepi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju tempat parkir mobil pinknya yang berdiam manis, membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk kedalam, menyalakan mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju keluar gedung kampusnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

~SECRET~

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Jongin berkata setelah melihat wajah kyungsoo yang tengah melamun.

Mereka berdua kini berada di cafe, menikmati makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai acara kencan mereka berdua, jongin akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk pergi ke Lotte dutty Free karena ia tahu jika kyungsoo sangat menyukai tempat itu jadi setelah menghabiskan makanan ia akan mengajaknya kesana.

"Tidak ada, Hanya saja aku sedang berpikir tentang ucapan baekhyun" kyungsoo menjawabnya setelah kembali sadar dari lamunannya

"Dia mengucapkan apa?"

"Dia bilang, dia bertemu dengan lelaki di perpus"

Jongin mengernyit alisnya "bukankah itu hal biasa?Baekhyun itu populer,dan kebanyakan fansnya lelaki, jadi itu merupakan hal biasa jika fansnya sampai bisa mengejarnya di perpus"

"Bukan itu, maksudku ada yang ingin ia sampaikan tadi itu, namun kau keburu datang tadi" kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya, mungkin jika jongin sedikit terlambat datang ia akan mengetahui sesuatu yang akan ingin baekhyun bilang, namun hal itu tak terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah tak sabar menemuimu,kau tahukan kita jarang bertemu karena kita sama-sama sibuk" jongin tersenyum hangat kearah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membenarkan itu semua, memang ia dan jongin sudah jarang bertemu dikarenakan kesibukan mereka di tugas-tugas kuliah yang semakin banyak, dan hari ini mereka bisa bertemu dan berkencan, melepas kerinduan mereka setelah jarang bertemu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal lelaki, tadi ada mahasiswa baru yang baru pindah disini"

"Siapa?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"Dia dari Amerika, orangnya pendiam dan cukup tampan, tapi--" jongin menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?" dan kyungsoo semakin penasaran

"Penampilannya terlihat Cupu menurutku, ia memakai kacamata bulatnya dan selalu membawa buku, terlihat seperti kutu buku, ia juga pendiam, aku mengajaknya berkenalan dan ia menjawabnya dengan singkat" Cerita jongin membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Park Chanyeol"

~SECRET~

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil pinknya di halaman rumah mewah yang cukup besar, halaman luas yang dihiasi bermacam bunga-bunga,dikarenakan pemilik rumah senang sekali dengan bunga, dan disamping halaman ada taman kecil ,juga teras untuk bersantai.

Baekhyun memapaki langkah kakinya menuju pintu kayu yang dihiasi warna putih dengan ukiran megah disekitaran pintu tersebut, Tak selang berapa lama, pintu terbuka menampilkan ruangan tamu yang cukup besar dengan nuansa putih, disamping pintu ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyambutnya dengan tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Dan wanita paruh baya itu merupakan kepala pelayan dirumah ini.

"Bibi Jung" Baekhyun membalas senyum manisnya ke arah wanita yang bernama jung.

"Nona baekhyun"

"Aahh--aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku nona, tapi baekhyun, bibi" Baekhyun merengut sedikit, dia tak menyukai jika bibi jung memanggilnya dengan embel-embel nona, karena ia tak suka, lebih baik dia dipanggil dengan namanya.

Bibi jung tersenyum maklum, baekhyun memang tak menyukai panggilan tersebut, namun ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kepala pelayan jadi tak salah jika majikannya dipanggil dengan hormat, tapi berbeda dengan baekhyun yang justru tak menyukainya.

"Baiklah..Baekhyun"

Baekhyun bercengir lebar "Dimana Ayah dan ibu?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang pergi keluar, menghadiri acara makan malam"

Baekhyun mengernyit alisnya, dia sudah duduk disofa sambil menunggu bibi jung membuat jus strawberry kesukaannya, namun ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya, yaitu ayah dan ibunya. Tak biasanya jika ayah dan ibunya menghadiri acara makan malam tanpa dirinya, biasanya ia akan diajak bersama tapi ini tidak.

"Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah Bibi jung meletakkan jus strawberrynya dimeja.

"Bibi juga tak tahu, Tuan tidak bilang dengan siapa, hanya bilang akan menghadiri acara makan malam"

Dan jawaban bibi jung membuat kernyitan didahi baekhyun semakin jelas memikirkan sesuatu " _Mungkin acara penting"_ pikir baekhyun menghalau keanehan yang ada dipikirkannya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan jusnya, dan setelah itu pamit kepada bibi jung untuk pergi kekamarnya, mungkin berendam dengan air hangat bisa membuatnya kembali fresh.

~~

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu"

Sebuah sapaan mengalun dari pria paruh baya yang kini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan senyum hangatnya.

Lawan bicaranya juga membalas dengan senyum hangatnya "Bagaimana kabarmu Donghae"

Lelaki yang bernama Donghae tersenyum balik "Seperti biasa, aku dan istriku baik-baik saja" Donghae memandang wanita paruh baya yang berada disampingnya yang merupakan istrinnya kini tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Syukurlah" ucap Pria paruh baya yang kini tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Donghae

"Apakah putrimu tau, kita mengadakan pertemuan?" tambahnya

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu" Jawab Donghae setelah menyesap anggur yang berada di meja hadapannya.

Lelaki tersebut terkekeh kecil

"Bagaimana kabar baekhyun, Donghae?" kini sebuah suara lembut terdengar, Wanita paruh baya yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Dia seperti biasa, cerewet,ceria dan cantik"

"Woah..benarkah?aku tak sabar ingin menemuinnya"Ucap wanita paruh baya

"Itu benar aku juga tak sabar menemuinnya, sudah lama kita tak bertemu dengannya" Tambah lelaki paruh baya

Donghae dan istrinya tersenyum maklum kepada kedua sahabat lama mereka, memang sudah lama tak bertemu. selepas mereka pindah di amerika, mereka jarang bertemu dan nanti sekarang akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu dan berkumpul menikmati acara makan malam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana untuk putra putri kita?" Istri donghae yang bernama Heechul kini bersuara setelah terlibat percakapan kecil.

"Tenang saja, Putraku sudah mengaturnya"

Donghae dan Heechul tersenyum setelah mendengar kata yang diucapkan dari kedua sahabatnya ini, mereka tersenyum penuh arti. Dan setelahnya menikmati makan malam mereka dengan percakapan kecil diselingi tawa kecil akibat candaan mereka.

"Ayah, ibu" Baekhyun menghampiri kedua orang tuannya yang kini baru masuk kedalam rumah "Kalian baru pulang" tanyannya

"Kau belum tidur sayang" sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari ibunya membuat ia merengut kecil

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika ayah dan ibu belum ada dirumah"

Donghae dan dan Heechul terkekeh kecil ,

"Bibi jung bilang ayah dan ibu menghadiri acara makan malam, Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi kepada kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Dengan teman ayah"

Baekhyun mengernyit alis "Siapa?" tanyannya lagi

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sayang, sekarang cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur, ini sudah larut" Suruh ibu baekhyun membelai kepala baekhyun setelah berpindah tempat kesamping baekhyun yang kini merengut lucu.

"Hh~baiklah, Selamat malam Ibu,Ayah" Baekhyun mengecup pipi ibu dan ayahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi ke kamar.

~SECRET~

Pagi hari seperti biasa, Baekhyun pergi kuliah dengan mengendarai mobil pinknya, Dan seperti biasa juga kehadirannya sudah ditunggu oleh fansnya yang sedari tadi menunggu diparkiran Universitas.

Penampilannya yang cukup modis dan dilengkapi dengan kacamata hitam menambah pesonannya, Banyaknya kamera memotret dirinya yang berjalan anggun melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Tersenyum menggoda kepada beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dan penuh pesona, Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika bertemu dengan sosok yang sempat membuat ia tak bisa tertidur semalam. Sosok yang kini sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan kacamata bulatnya yang menengger di hidungnya yang tinggi, serta tangannya yang membawa beberapa buku di genggam erat.

Baekhyun masih melihat pria tinggi dengan kacamata bulat tersebut, sampai pria itu melewatinnya ia masih menengok kebelakang menatap punggung pria itu.

"Baekhyun!" Panggilan yang ditunjukkan olehnya membuat ia menoleh kearah depan, dimana sahabatnya kyungsoo menuju kearahnya

"Kenapa masih disini? Ayo cepat kita masuk sebentar lagi kuliah kita akan dimulai" Kyungsoo berucap cepat sambil menarik tangan baekhyun, sesekali ia mendelik matanya kearah fans baekhyun yang tengah mengerumuni mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo aku ingin bilang sesuatu" Baekhyun berkata setelah mereka duduk di kantin kampus, menikmati makanan siang mereka dan seperti biasa beberapa kamera yang asik memotret baekhyun.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya,fokusnya masih berada pada makanannya

"Ini tentang perihal kemarin"

"Hm"

"Kau tahu aku bertemu dengan lelaki di perpustakann kampus, lelaki itu berpenampilan berbeda,tidak seperti lelaki lainnya"

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun,alisnya mengerut bingung"Maksudmu?" Tanyannya bingung

"Maksudku--umm penampilannya terlihat seperti orang--cupu, yah seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

"Umm-aku tak tahu kalau ini hanya perasaanku saja tapi aku merasa tertarik dengannya"

Kyungsoo membelakakan matannya kearah baekhyun "Mwo? kau menyukainnya?"

"Tidak,maksudku aku hanya tertarik padannya, kau tahu kejadian diperpus, dia menolongku mengambil buku yang berada diatas rak"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Hanya itu?dan kau sudah tertarik" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau memang mempunyai selera aneh"

"Yakk..dengar dulu" baekhyun merengut kecil

"Iya-iya aku mendengarnya" dan kyungsoo pun mengalah, memilih mendengarkan cerita baekhyun

"Entah mengapa setelah kejadian itu,aku merasa ada hal aneh didalam diriku, seperti ada yang hilang"

"Kau memang aneh sih"

Jawaban kyungsoo membuat baekhyun mendelikkan matanya marah kearah kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah

"Aiishhh..sudahlah kau memang payah" Baekhyun berucap kesal

"Yakk.. kau yang payah, kalau memang setelah kejadian itu kau merasa ada yang hilang, kenapa tidak mendekatinnya saja dan cari tahu sendiri, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya, daripada kau bertanya padaku yang tak tau apa-apa ini.

Baekhyun langsung menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh arti "Kau betul juga, Aku akan mendekatinnyan dan mencari tahu tentang perasaan aneh ini" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi pertama-tama kau akan bertemu dengannya dimana, mengingat dia tidak satu fakultas dengan kita berdua.

Baekhyun berpikir, memang betul kata kyungsoo lelaki itu tak satu fakultas dengannya, jadi dia akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu dimana?

 _Ah--_ ia sekarang tahu akan menemuinnya dimana.

"Aku tahu, di perpus mengingat dia kutu buku"

"Well--aku tak tahu jika baekhyun sang idola kampus sekarang tertarik dengan lelaki cupu" Gumam kyungsoo pelan.

~SECRET~

Baekhyun memasuki area perpustakaan kampus, menyusuri rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi, melengak-linguk kesana sini guna mencari seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

Atensi baekhyun tertuju diruang baca yang terlapisi dengan dinding kaca, sehingga dapat melihat orang-orang yang tengah membaca didalam sana, Dan apa yang didapatnya membuat ia tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang. Dan tanpa berlama-lama ia mengambil buku asal-asalan yang berada disampingnya dan segera menuju ke ruang baca.

"Umm--Halo" Baekhyun bersuara lembut, ia berdiri menghadap lelaki berkacamata bulat yang kini menatapnya dan setelah itu menundukkan kepalannya membalas sapaannya.

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang dengan sikap pria itu " _Apa-apaan ini, kemarin berbeda sekali, Apa dia tak mengingatku?"_ Baekhyun berucap dalam hati guna menutupi kesalnya, ia menghela nafas kecil dan tanpa permisi langsung duduk dihadapan lelaki berkacamata bulat yang kini sudah menatapnya.

"Umm-- begini, aku ingin berterima kasih lagi tentang bantuanmu di perpus kemarin" baekhyun tersenyum sedikit guna menghalau kecanggungan antara ia dan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki berkacamata bulat menganggukkan kepalanya dan kini tatapannya beralih kebuku yang berada digenggamannya.

Baekhyun mencibir " _Heol..apa lelaki ini sudah tak mempunyai suara, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin aku mendengar suarannya"_

"Aku belum memperkenalkan nama, Namaku baekhyun dari fakultas bahasa, kalau kamu siapa?" Baekhyun memperkenalkan namannya dengan satu senyum terbaiknya berharap lelaki yang kini tengah membaca buku tersebut melihat kearahnya.

"Park Chanyeol" Sebuah suara berat dari lelaki yang kini menjawabnya, namun tatapannya yang masih berada dibuku membuat baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Ooh, namamu Park chanyeol ya, kau Faku-"

Maaf, aku harus pergi ke fakultasku..Dan senang berkenalan denganmu" Chanyeol berdiri setelah mengatakannya, memberi senyum sedikit dan segera berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan membola.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi ?lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja saat ia hendak bertanya, Hah sungguh tak bisa dipercaya seorang byun baekhyun diacuhkan begitu saja..

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Didalam hatinya ia menyesal telah melakukan pendekatan dengan lelaki tersebut.

Benar-benar menyesal?

Atau..

Semakin tertarik??

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menutup pintu perpustakaan

 _"Dia imut"_ batinnya. Dan segera berlalu dari sana~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Halooo semuannya apa kabar?, kembali berjumpa lagi dengan Bin yang paling imut disini *digeplakreaders*

Bin publish chapter 2nya nih, bagaimana apakah gaje atau gimana?silahkan berikan pendapat kalian di kolom REVIEW ya sayang *Chu*

Chanyeol bilang imut ke siapa ya?apa jangan-jangan ke Bin ya? *berharap* *ditimbunsemen*

Ada yang bisa nebak cerita ini nggak? Kalau bisa ayo main tebak-tebakan silahkan tebak dengan pikiran kalian yaa siapa tau benar *haha*

Dan juga terima kasih yang udah REVIEW chapter pertama ini, Bin sangat senang loh dengan Review kalian, Bin harap kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini yaa, dan Bin akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dalam penulisan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Mohon maaf jika tidak ada kenyamanan dalam membaca cerita ini,soalnya Bin masih baru dalam dunia per ffan ini dan masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf ya *Chu*

Dah sampe sini saja Cuap-cuapnyan Bin..

Seeyou in next Chapter *Chu*

Don't Forget to FOLLOW,FAVORITE,and REVIEW this story.

Inhbie~


	3. Chapter 03

~Happy Reading~

"Oh!Ada apa dengan wajah primadona kita ini"

Baekhyun menoleh malas kearah kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya, ia hanya membalas dengan desahan berat dan menaruh kepalanya dimeja yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, baru beberapa saat baekhyun tersenyum ceria tapi setelah berada di kelas wajahnya berubah menjadi merengut seperti sedang kesal.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi saat baekhyun sudah mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus pemandangan didepan dimana Dosen yang akan mengajar telah datang.

"Oh,Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Si kacamata bulat?Apa lancar? Kalian sudah dekat?sudah berkenalan? Sudah bercerita?" Kyungsoo bertanya cepat sekali dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Dan hal itu membuat baekhyun mendelik kesal kearahnya. Ia lebih memilih menghiraukan pertanyaan kyungsoo yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo menggurutu kesal kala pertanyaannya dihiraukan oleh baekhyun, dan akhirnya ia pun tidak melanjutkannya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dosen mereka yang sudah dari tadi berada di depan.

"Aku sudah tidak mau mendekatinya lagi"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya heran atas jawaban baekhyun.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di cafetaria kampus, setelah beberapa saat kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama

"Kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil "Dia memang sulit ditebak"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya dan dia seperti tak pernah melihatku, jelas-jelas kami pernah bertemu"

"Hahahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa keras

"YAKK!Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku hanya-merasa lucu, yang benar saja byun baekhyun primadona kampus gelisah hanya karena seorang pria berkacamata mengacuhkannya, oh astaga baekhyun ini akan menjadi berita besar"

"Haisshh.. sudahlah"Baekhyun merengut kesal dan meminum minuman jus strawberrinya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

"Hey.. jangan dulu cemberut begitu, mungkin dia agak canggung, atau mungkin malu berhadapan denganmu karena kecantikan yang dimilikimu membuat ia terpesona mungkin.."

Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya dan berhasil karena baekhyun sudah mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau benar" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum.

Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang aneh.

~SECRET~

Esok paginya baekhyun datang kekampus seperti biasa, para fans yang sudah menunggunya dan tanpa jeda memotretnya..

Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan chanyeol di lorong kampus, menatapnya berharap lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan apa yang diharapkan baekhyun terkabul chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap baekhyun.

Mereka berdua bertatapan sebelum akhirnya chanyeol memberikan sebuah senyuman membuat baekhyun tergelak.. ia seakan tak percaya dengan kejadian tadi setelah chanyeol berlalu melewatinya, senyumannya yang diberikan oleh chanyeol pagi ini membuatnya merasakan kembali perasaan aneh ini.

Oh tuhan~

"Perkemahan tentang mengenali lingkungan alam akan segera dilaksanakan minggu depan jadi silahkan kalian mengambil formulir pendaftaran dan mengumpulnya hari sabtu, jika ada yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan tersebut harap segera melapor"

Pengumuman yang diucapkan pak kim disambut baik oleh para mahasiswa sekaligus menutup kegiatan belajar mereka, satu persatu sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tersisa baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang masih merapikan barang mereka berdua.

"Kau akan pergi kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah merapikan perlengkapannya"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Aku akan pulang dengan jongin hari ini, kami berdua berencana menonton bioskop"

"Baiklah"

~SECRET~

Baekhyun memandang malas rintikan hujan yang kini turun,menghela nafas dan berdecih sebal merutuki hujan yang turun disaat yang tidak tepat.

Baru akan pergi ke tempat parkir, hujan sudah turun dan mengakibatkan ia tertahan didepan kampus. berharap hujan segera berhenti dan ia akan segera pergi ke tempat parkir mobilnya dan segera pulang.

Salahkan saja dosennya yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan terjebak selama bermenit-menit lamanya.

Hhh

Baekhyun masih mengomel tak jelas sampai tak menyadari sudah ada orang yang kini menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memakai payungku"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget ketika suara berat menyapu telinganya begitu dekat, ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan seketika ia membolakan matanya menatap tak percaya orang yang berada disampingnya ini, dan kini orang itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Lelaki itu Park Chanyeol lelaki kacamata bulat.

"K-kau kenapa masih disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada gugup, ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi ketika berada dekat dengan pria ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku dipanggil dosenku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, dan seperti kau lihat aku juga terjebak hujan.

Mereka berdua sama.

Baekhyun berdehem se.jenak menghilangkan atmosfer aneh disini

"K-kalau begitu kenapa kau memberiku payung?"

"Aku melihatmu menggerutu kesal karena hujan, dan aku berpikir kau pasti tidak membawa payung jadi aku memberikan padamu"

"T-tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa, aku bisa menggunakan jaketku" Chanyeol menunjuk jaket bombernya yang berwarna hijau tua.

Baekhyun merasa tak enak jika hanya ia yang memakai payung sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengenakan jaket.

"Tidak bisa" Baekhyun menolak

Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya mengerutkan alisnya bingung"kenapa?"

"Mak-maksudku kita bisa memakainya bersama" baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan ucapanya.

Apa-apan ini apa ia baru saja mengajak chanyeol untuk memakainya bersama, kemana baekhyun yang menolak untuk kembali mendekati chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan seketika ia terkekeh "Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat parkir kalau begitu.

Kini gantian baekhyun yang mengerutkan alisnya " Kau tak membawa kendaraan?"

"Aku tidak membawanya"

Baekhyun ber oh ria, "Emm-kalau begitu"

Chanyeol membuka payung ia melangkah kedepan menerobos hujan membalikkan badanya dan memandang baekhyun "Ayo" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya

Baekhyun seketika terdiam ia memandang chanyeol dan tangan chanyeol bergantian, Apa chanyeol menyuruh ia mengenggam tanganya? Baekhyun seketika tersipu malu dan ragu-ragu menggerakkan tangannya dan sampai akhirnya ia mengenggam tangan besar itu.

Hangat~

Dan nyaman~

Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika baekhyun menerima uluran tangannya, maksud hanya menyuruh baekhyun untuk mengenggam tangannya sementara tetapi akhirnya dirasakan lebih lama. Tangan mungil yang terasa lembut dan halus dirasakan digenggamnya.

Mereka berdua tidak bersuara atau lebih tepatnya baekhyun yang kini sudah sangat gugup dan warna pipinya yang sudah menjadi merah, Tak tahu harus berkata apa jadi lebih baik menikmati rintikan hujan sambil berpegangan tangan.

Oh astaga..

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir, chanyeol berdehem membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun dan segera menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sampai" Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya dimana hal itu membuat hati kecil baekhyun merasa sedih.

Oh ayolah.

"T-terima kasih" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan sudah akan siap pergi meninggalkannya.

Mungkin baekhyun sudah terjerat lebih dalam oleh pesona chanyeol, sampai-sampai ia tak menyangka jika tangannya tanpa sadar tengah menahan jaket chanyeol hanya untuk mengatakan pulang dengannya. Dan baekhyun sungguh tak bisa mengatakan apa lagi ketika chanyeol menerima tawarannya.

~SECRET~

Didalam mobil tak ada satupun pembicaraan yang dilakukan, chanyeol dan baekhyun sama-sama diam tak berniat untuk berbicara, baekhyun sudah gugup namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara menanyakan alamat sang pria, sedikit melirik ke arah chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum.

Oh apakah pria ini tak lelah tersenyum terus menerus.

"Didepan ada perempatan, kau tinggal belok kanan dan lurus saja, kau bisa melihat apartemen didepan sana"

Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tepat, baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Baekhyun Mengikuti instruksi chanyeol,hujan yang semula turun deras seketika sudah mereda menyisakkan bulir-bulir kecil sisa hujan . Dan benar saja didepan sana ada sebuah apartemen yang cukup-- Mewah..

Baekhyun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gedung apartemen mewah tersebut, ia segera turun begitupula dengan chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sudah berdiri berhadapan sampai chanyeol bersuara "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya"

"Sama-sama" baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun masih merasa gugup ketika chanyeol menatapnya terus, baekhyun seakan salah tingkah jika chanyeol masih terus menatapnya.

Degup jantung baekhyun berpacu cepat ketika tiba-tiba chanyeol menyampirkan jaket bombernya ke bahu terbukanya, Aroma maskulin menguar kuat di indera penciumannya dan oh mungkin ia akan benar-benar kehilangan arah pikiran jika chanyeol tak segera mengutarakan penjalasan akibat hal tadi.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, pakailah jaketku.. bajumu mungkin tak bisa menghangatkanmu"

Dia mengucapkannya dengan senyum indahnya, oh astaga baekhyun bahkan sudah tak perduli lagi dengan rona pipinya yang kian lama makin merah dan panas, Salahkan sikap chanyeol kepadannya.

Dan perkataan chanyeol ada benarnya,bajunya yang sedikit terbuka tidak mungkin dapat menghangatkannya, sempat berjalan ditengah hujan bukan tidak mungkin hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"T--tapi.."

"Pakai saja, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena sudah mengantarku" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"T--tapi.." baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap bersikap apa adanya walau itu sia-sia.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok" Baekhyun terdiam tak bisa lagi melawan.

Besok..

Berarti dia akan kembali bertemu dengan chanyeol lagi.. Astaga..

"Sampai jumpa besok"

Salam perpisahan ditambah dengan usakan di puncak kepalanya menambah tebaran kupu-kupu yang berada didalam tubuhnya..

Astaga sikap chanyeol membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa lagi..

Ia sudah semakin jatuh..

Jatuh ke pesonanya..

TBC~

Halo guys.. longtime no see, saya update chapter baru nihh.. moga kalian suka yaa.

Maaf jika chapter ini pendek yaa, soalnya ide lagi mampet

Udah ada moment chanbaek, si baek masih malu-malu kucing yaelahh..

Ada yang penasaran dengan sosok chanyeol?

Hmm..

Okay that's it hope you enjoy this chapter..

And see you again in next chapter

Dont forget to review,favorite,and follow thos story

Byebye


	4. Chapter 4

~Happy Reading~

Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dalam keadaan sedikit basah akibat hujan tadi, ia lantas pergi ke kamarnya membuka bajunya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi, berendam di bathup dengan kondisi air hangat.

Ia menikmatinya, berendam di air hangat adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, bergumam seperti sedang menyanyi, dengan matanya terpejam ia tersenyum.

Entah akibat efek panas dari air yang berada didalam Bathup atau hal lain sehingga membuat wajahnya kini menjadi memerah seperti tomat.

Mungkin kini ia sedang mengingat sesuatu, dilihat dari wajahnya yang sesekali tersenyum. jika ada yang melihatnya mereka pasti sudah menganggapnya gila.

Setelah berendam dengan cukup lama baekhyun pun segera beranjak dan mengganti bajunya dengan sweater pink panjang dengan celana hotpants yang pendek.

Dia segera turun untuk makan malam yang dimana telah disediakan oleh pelayan dirumah ini.

Keadaan di ruang makan terlihat sunyi, hanya beberapa pelayan yang masih beraktivitas didapur, baekhyun segera duduk dimeja makan, beberapa pelayan membungkuk hormat. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan mencari kedua orang tuannya yang hari ini tidak terlihat.

Hingga bibi jung terlihat, ia segera memanggilnya. "Bibi.. Ayah dan ibu dimana?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang keluar-"

"Kemana?"

"Bibi tidak tahu, mereka hanya bilang mau keluar"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dan setelah itu mengendikkan bahunya mungkin orang tuanya sedang ada urusan.

~SECRET~

Esoknya baekhyun pergi kuliah, dengan mengendarai mobil pinknya ia turun diparkiran universitasnya, menenteng tas kecil yang berada ditangannya.

Berjalan anggun dan seperti biasa menjadi pusat tatapan oleh semua orang dan suara kamera sudah menjadi hal biasa. Mengurai langkah menuju fakultasnya. Disana ada kyungsoo yang berdiri di lobi seperti biasa menunggunya.

Melemparkan senyum pagi untuk si mata bulat yang kini menatapnya, mendekat kearahnya.

"Pagi kyungie~" sapaan imut nan ramah itu terdengar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya "pagi, Wajahmu terlihat bahagia sekali"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya dia langsung pergi kedalam ruangan dan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, diikuti kyungsoo yang senantiasa masih mempertanyakan keadaanya ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" Baekhyun bertanya karena kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan intens membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Kau aneh lagi"

"Yakk" protes baekhyun, ia akan memukul kyungsoo yang merusak moodnya hari ini namun ia tidak melakukannya, mencoba bersabar menenangkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pandangannya tak sengaja tertuju kearah tas yang tadi bersama baekhyun kini sudah berada di atas meja.

Kyungsoo melihat isinya, tas itu terbuka sedikit dan terdapat sebuah..

"Jaket siapa itu?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah kyungsoo dan dengan cepat dia langsung menyingkarkan tas itu dari meja dan meletakkanya dibawah, kyungsoo memicing curiga terhadap tingkah baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan? Jaket siapa itu?" Kyungsoo tak mau kalah, dia akan terus bertanya atau menganggu baekhyun hingga gadis mungil itu menjawabnya. Sebentuk pemaksaan.

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo yang masih menunjukkan raut yang sama "Ayo jawab"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan "Itu milik chanyeol."

"Mwo?kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Tanya kyungsoo kali ini ia lebih mendekat ke arah baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun harus sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.. sungguh sahabatnya ini.

"Ceritanya panjang, kami tak sengaja bertemu kemarin dan kau tahu kemarin itu hujan.

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya menyuruhnya untuk terus meneruskan

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Semuanya berawal disitu, Aku tak membawa payung dan dia memberikan payungnya aku tak enak jika hanya diriku saja yang memakainya, jadi aku menyarankan untuk dipakai berdua, mengantarku sampai diparkiran.."

"Terus?" Tanya kyungsoo yang penasaran

"Dia memegang tanganku"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Baekhyun masih melanjutkan ceritanya tak terlalu fokus dengan keadaan kyungsoo "Aku kaget, tapi yahh begitulah.. Sampai diparkiran aku menahannya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik bersamaku dan dia menerimanya, dan akhirnya dia memberikan jaketnya dan akan kukembalikan sebentar"

"Kau masih mendengarnya?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya "Sebuah kemajuan" gumam kyungsoo didengar sedikit oleh baekhyun.

"Sebentar nanti temani aku untuk ke fakultas kekasihmu"

"Ha?untuk apa kesana?"

"Jika kau lupa dia satu fakultas dengan kekasihmu itu" Baekhyun menjawabnya, tas yang berada di meja itu segera diturunkan karena dosen untuk pelajaran hari ini sudah datang.

"Tapi--" kyungsoo ingin menolak namun baekhyun sudah mengintrupsinya duluan, menyuruhnya diam karena dosen sedang menerangkan.

~SECRET~

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah berada didepan fakultas Teknik, Baekhyun akan segera masuk namun sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh kyungsoo.

"Yak.. kau gila, disana banyak laki-laki"

"Astaga kyungiee.. disana kan ada kekasih hitammu itu, kenapa kau takut?" Baekhyun mencebik kesal karena niatnya untuk mengantar jaket chanyeol dan sekalian untuk bertemu dengannya ditahan oleh kyungsoo..

"Aku belum pernah kemari baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya ku kesini."

"Aku juga sama, sudahlah daripada berlama disini, ayo segera masuk." Baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo, mereka berdua sudah berjalan dilobi menuju ruang kelas.

Baekhyun menengok kebeberapa tempat, mencari tahu keberadaan chanyeol, sesekali menanyakan kepada para mahasiswa laki-laki yang sedang berjalan, namun bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia dapatkan tetapi mereka malah meminta nomornya...

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan "Sebenarnya dimana kelas kacamata itu?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, pandangannya beralih kearah kyungsoo yang masih terdiam mengikutinya "Yak.. kyungsoo kau tahu dimana kelas jongin?, mungkin dia satu kelas dengannya"

"Kau ini tuli?, aku baru pertama kali kesini, aku tak tahu. Lebih baik kita pergi saja, sudah banyak orang menatap kita." Kyungsoo menatap sekitar, para lelaki menatap mereka berdua dan ia merasa sedikit risih, namun terkecuali dengan baekhyun.

"Hh-terus kita harus mencari kemana?apa ke perpus?" Ucap baekhyun putus asa

"Baekhyun Noona" Baekhyun dan kyungsoo baru akan pergi namun seseorang memanggilnya membuat mereka tak jadi untuk pergi.

Baekhyun berbalik, Pria berkulit putih yang berada dihadapannya tersenyum manis, Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Nugu?"

"Ah-- Aku sehun"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mungkin salah satu fansnya.

"Noona akan kemana? Sedang mencari seseorang"

"Ah itu.." baekhyun menatap sehun sambil berpikir, Mungkin pria ini bisa membantunya, mengingat dia jurusan teknik juga "Aku mencari Chanyeol.. Park chanyeol, kau mengenalnya?"

Pria berkulit putih itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya seperti tengah mengingat "Ah.. pria kacamata itu.. aku mengenalnya, kenapa Noona mencarinya?"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun seketika berbinar membuat kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dibelakangnya "Dia sekarang dimana?aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Dia sedang ada di ruang musik"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sehun-ah, Senang berkenalan denganmu" Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya dan langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo.

"Noona!!" Baekhyun berbalik lagi menatap sehun yang masih tersenyum kearahnya "Semoga kita bertemu lagi".

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan sehun yang masih menatap punggungnya.

~SECRET~

"Kau yakin dia ada disini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya setelah mereka sudah samapai di ruang musik, mereka masih berada diluar.

"Apa kau tak dengar apa yang dikatakan pria putih tadi, Chanyeol ada didalam situ"

"Ya.. ya, terserahlah, ayo cepat kembalikan jaket itu lalu setelahnya kita pergi. Kita masih ada kelas baekhyun"

"Iya.. iya.. cerewet sekali sih." Baekhyun sedikit mencubit pipi kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo sedikit meringis.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan masuk kedalam"

"Jangan lama-lama"

Baekhyun membentuk OKsign ditangannya dan setelah itu segera masuk keruang musik.

Hal yang pertama didapatnya ruangan yang cukup luas, perlatan musik yang berada disetiap sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sunyi. bunyi detingan piano yang terdengar, Seseorang pasti sedang bermain disini. Dia mengurai langkah pelan menuju sumber suara.

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Langkah baekhyun terpaku mendengar suara berat yang familiar ditelinganya.. itu suara milik chanyeol lelaki yang semalam membuatnya tak bisa tidur itu sedang bernyanyi.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara lelaki itu dan segera mendekati sumber suara , semakin dekat dia melangkah maka semakin dekat pula suara itu.

"Suaramu sangat bagus"

Langkah baekhyun terhenti.

Dia tidak sendiri... ada seseorang bersamanya, seorang wanita yang kini tersenyum manis kearahnya..

Baekhyun berdiri menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian,mereka tak menyadari keberadaanya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang kini tersenyum hangat kewanita itu, dan hal yang membuat baekhyun sedikit kaget dan merasakan sedikit sakit didadanya, bagaimana chanyeol mengusakkan kepala wanita itu dengan sayang dan tersenyum hangat..

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahannya.. dengan mengenggam erat tas yang berisi jaket itu dia segera berbalik badan, melangkah cepat berharap sampai didepan pintu.

Wajahnya memerah saat sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu baekhyun, terkejut melihat wajah baekhyun yang sudah merah..

"Yak kau kenapa?" Kekhawatiran kyungsoo bertambah ketika mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca".

"Ayo pergi" Baekhyun tak menjawab dan langsung menarik kyungsoo menjauh dari ruang musik itu .. segera pergi dari sana.

Dia tak tahu kenapa dadanya menjadi sakit seperti ini.. Apakah dia cemburu?"

TBC~

An:

Cieee baekhyun cemburu... aduhh mamihku..

Oh heloo guys.. maaf karena lama update yaa..

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah gaje?

Kira-kira baekhyun masih mau deket ama chanyeol atau nggak ya? Padahal udah dibaperin aja.. esoknya udah sakit hati.. haha

Sabar ya mamih..

Nah untuk para readers ku yang kusayang dan kucinta silahkan REVIEW DAN FAVORITE

ITU PENTING!!!

SUPAYA SAYA SEMANGAT UNTUK MENULIS

OKEY GITU AJA

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER

KEEP STREAMING MV EXO TEMPO YAA


End file.
